I Don't Think That's Maddy Anymore
by 102wiggles
Summary: A year after Maddy and her family left StoneyBridge, trouble breaks out in the pack forcing Maddy back into the human world. Rhydian tries to help her but those months in the wild surely has had an effect on her...(Rated T for violence and mild romance)
1. Eolos Ch1

**CH.1**

**Rhydian's POV.**

It's been almost 1 year since I've last seen Maddy Smith. Her and her family were driven out by Dr Whitewood. There hasn't been a day that has gone by that I haven't thought about her. I miss the way she would scrunch up her nose whenever she got mad at me, only to show me her wolfish grin later. Memories are all i have left of her.

I remember my promise to her when she left, that I would find her when I'm older. I attend to keep that promise, but maybe even sooner. My heart is shattered and empty without Maddy in my life. Tom and Shannon are worried about me, ever day I get farther and farther away from them. I guess without Maddy my life is just dull. At first Tom and Shannon saw how depressed I was and invited me to their Friday rituals of popcorn and movies. We stayed over at Shannon's house and would watch all my favorite Horror flicks, but nothing cheered me up. Eventually I got up and told them I didn't feel well. Obviously they could tell I was lying, but at this point I couldn't care less.

I walked out the front door and ran into the woods. Everywhere I went I thought of her. Our tree we would sit out by after school, our runs through the streams, and the day Maddy had math exams and was about ready to wolf out in front of everybody. While deep in though, somehow I ended up at Me and Maddy's Tree. I could still smell her scent etched into the trunk from long ago. I went to sit down and slid down the base of the tree. Then what seems like impossible, I cried. Me, Rhydian Morris crying. Maddy's Departure was to much to bare, for what seems like hours I sat near our tree and wept silently. Finally after a while I decided I had to see her. I bent down in the grass and tried to use eolas.

There! I saw her! I saw a glimpse of Maddy sadly laying across a boulder, while i saw other WolfBloods playing in the background. She wasn't crying but looked on the verge to. Maddy was sorta staring of into the distance which was odd for her. I wondered what she was staring at? Then I saw it. Out into the distance was an Oak tree _identical _to the one here in Stoney bridge. Even with the same thick branch that extended over like an awning. "hmm" I though to myself, "that is a little creepy that it's almost identical to the one I'm under right now.".

Then a girl with long tangled red hair bounced over to Maddy. I recognized her immediately as Jana, Ulriks daughter. "Maddy", She said slightly angry "Why are you not enjoying yourself with the pack? Samson just brought us back a buck." Jana said with a frown. "I don't feel like it right now" Maddy replied. For some reason Maddy said this with little attention and Jana noticed this. "Come on maddy, ever since you left you've been acting all depressed and stuff! You need to forget about Rhydian, you're with your pack now-" At the mention of my name, Maddy jumped up and cut Jana off. "YOU KNOW NOTHING OF ME AND RHYDIAN! I LEFT MY FRIENDS AND EVERYTHING I KNOW AND LOVE FOR THIS!" Maddy exploded suddenly. Her temper sure has shortened. Right then Jana's eyes turned yellow and her veins starting to turn black. Maddy copied Jana and her eyes lit up with a fierceness to them. Well this won't end well. "Ever since you left you can't forget about that stupid human world!" Jana spat, "Maybe you are just a stupid tame" At this Maddy veins went completely black and in an instant turned into a wolf. Maddy then started attacking the female Alpha. In a moment there were three more wolves circling Maddy. Then right when they were about to pounce, Maddy turned and sprinted into the woods.

Crap! I tuned out of eolos and sprinted back to my house, I sprinted into my room and was preparing to help Maddy. I needed to get to her. What would happen if Ulrik gets to her? _Oh Maddy, what have you gotten yourself into?_


	2. Turning Away From The Pack Ch2

**Maddy's POV:**

Ever since I left StoneyBridge I felt disconnected. Rhydian finally asked me out on a date and that same day we get separated. The pack ain't all that bad. My mum and dad were natural alphas and Alrik didn't like to be challenged so he put them both on hunting duty without hesitation. Me? Well i'm still considered a _cub_ and I am not allowed to do any "dangerous" work. At first I loved hanging out with Jana, helped keep my minds of things. But i guess my temper grew shorter and shorter and my anger grew bigger. I guess this is what most Wild Wolf Bloods deal with, but since i wasn't born into this, It has been very hard on me. I now snap at people all the time and demand to be alone. Even with the slightest agitation I wolf out. At least way out here no one can see me. The wilderness has encouraged my inner-wolf and now I am constantly fighting to remain a little bit human. I remember how Rhydian was when he came back from the pack. He almost wolfed out on Jimi when he attacked him from behind.

Today was a normal boring day. I usually start my day taking a morning run through the woods and over the steams. Ever since I've been here I've been working on my agility and Strength. Being a natural female Alpha helps me be faster and stronger than normal wolf bloods. By now I am probably faster than Rhydian. Ha! Just thinking of that puts a smug smile on my face. But that doesn't last long. As always my thoughts stray back to me and Rhydian kissing when I said goodbye. I wonder what he is doing right now? I haven't used Eolas to see him due to the fact that the last time I used it I went all crazy. Soo, now I'm stuck to just day dreaming about him and how when we are older we will meet.

After my morning run, I go back to the den to eat breakfast. God do I miss my mums morning bacon. The thought of it makes my mouth water. I walk into the den and I see my mum there ripping apart some of the doe that was left over from last nights hunt. There was still a thigh left and she tossed it to me. "Careful pet, the meat is still tough, you might choke." She said with a grin. "Muummm," I groaned "I'm not a _cub_ anymore. Just because the pack considers me one doesn't mean you have to treat me like one" Before my mum can respond I take a huge bite out of the meat. She wasn't kidding, the thigh was tough, but I was so hungry i tore through it anyways.

After I ate my thigh, I hugged my mum and ran out. A few others were up, I could tell by the croud the hunting group brought back something good, but I wasn't in the mood for chatting. Instead i went over to this huge rock I found that i directly in the Sunlight and out of pack view. I loved this spot, whenever I needed to think I knew I could come here. I went to sit down and something caught my eye. There in the distance was an oak tree almost _exactly_ like the one Rhydian and I used to sit under. When ever I see that tree I think off all the times me and him had together. Even though they were brief, the memories brought happiness to me. While deep in thought I heard Jana coming. Ugh, not that i _hated _her, but my me and her weren't exactly friends. We always end up fighting due to my edginess. I hope she hasn't seen me, but my wishes were not spared.I bet she is coming to brag or try picking a fight like she usually does.

"Maddy", She said slightly angry "Why are you not enjoying yourself with the pack? Samson just brought us back a buck." Jana said with a frown. "I don't feel like it right now. I already ate." I replied. I was still thinking about me and Rhydian under out tree when Jana spoke again. "Come on maddy, ever since you left you've been acting all depressed and stuff! You need to forget about Rhydian, you're with your pack now-" At the mention of Rhydians name, I jumped up and cut Jana off. She has been picking on me and Rhydian ever since I got here saying we were never ment to be. "YOU KNOW NOTHING OF ME AND RHYDIAN! I LEFT MY FRIENDS AND EVERYTHING I KNOW AND LOVE FOR THIS!" I exploded. Right then Jana's eyes turned yellow and her veins starting to turn black. I copied Jana and would not back down. "Ever since you left you can't forget about that stupid human world!" Jana spat, "Maybe you are just a stupid tame" I was stunned for a moment, never before has she called be a tame! At this my veins went completely black and in an instant turned into a wolf. I then started attacking Jana hoping for her to summit. In a moment there were three more wolves circling Me. I saw they were Samson, Grace, and... Oh no, Alrik. Alrik appeared _very _angry and the three of them about to attack me. Before they could though, I sprinted of into the woods. Thank God I have been working on my agility. Already they were falling behind, but they could still follow my scent. Even though I could out run them, by endurance ain't exactly the best. I had to come up with a plan quick. Oh my god, what will I do?


	3. Shattered Legs Ch3

**Maddy's POV:**

I look behind my shoulder, I don't see anyone behind me, but I hear their angry howls. I sprint ahead and think of a plan. _Rhydian!_ Of course, why didn't I think of it! I run through the woods dodging trees and boulders. I start to head towards Rhydian's House knowing he could help.

On my way over the stream though I tripped over a thistle root and tumbled into a deep ditch. I try to get up and run, but a wave of pain jolts up my leg and I crumble to the floor. I clench my teeth and look down. There I saw that my lower leg was broken and a bone was sticking out. I swallow bile that rose into my throat. I saw that blood was already pouring out of the wound. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins knowing that Alrik is close behind. I let out a distress call hoping Rhydian is nearby and hears me.

A rustle sound in the bushes near me. I know well enough that it is not Rhydian. Then a huge wolf with dark grey fur appears out of the bushes alone. At first I was confused until it transformed. _Alrik_. I let out a short whimper cut off by the knowledge that it would satisfy him. Swallowing dryly I asked "What do you want Alrik!" ,scared of his response.

He lets out a deep and frightening laugh. " You dare to challenge my daughter! An upper-ranking wolf!" He grins. "We both know the punishment of that." I cringe knowing what's coming next. "Im just here to carry out what the pack demands" He says mocking me. I let out a warning growl to tell him to _back off. _He laughs at me and extends his claws. I wanted to whimper, but instead I let out another distress call knowing this was my last chance. Alrik launches himself at me claws extended. He cuts gashes into my face and torso. Blood pours out, but the adrenaline prevents me from feeling anything. I then go on the offense and throw three quick slices at him. The first two miss, but the third found it's target. I made a deep gast down his shoulder and back. He lets out a deep yowl of pain. Just then a medium grey wolf jumps out of the bushes and in front of me. I automatically know who it is. _Rhydian._ Alrik jumps onto Rhydian and tries to bite his neck. Due to the injury I put onto him, Rhydian easily thew Alrik off.

I tried to stand up and help Rhydian fight, but the moment I stood another wave of pain flooded me. Worry clouded my face as I saw what was happening. Alrik jumped back up and threw himself at me! I let out a loud scream. In mid-air, Rhydian tackled Alrik and threw him at the tree. Rhydian then gave a warning growl. Alrik, already hurting from his shoulder, turned around and ran into the bushes. Rhydian gave me a slight smile. I tried to get up to hug him, but the adrenaline wore off and the pain gave off an immense wave of pain that I crumbled to the forest floor. I heard a feint voice, but already a sheet of black covered my eyes.

**Rhydian's POV:**

I was putting on my leather jacket, and tying my running shoes when I heard the distress howl. _Maddy_. I instinctively sprinted down stairs and out the door. I run into the woods worried that I wouldn't get to her in time! Hopefully Maddy wasn't harmed! Just then I heard another distress howl cut of with a whimper. _Oh Maddy._ I transformed into my wolf and threw myself out of the bushes. I jump protectively in front of Maddy. Alrik then launches himself at me and tries going for my neck. I easily throw him off though, for he has a deep gash down his left shoulder. _That ago Maddy!_ I though happily. I saw Maddy try to get up to help and fall again. In that moment that I look away, Alrik leaps for Maddy. Maddy lets out a piercing scream. I jump in front of her and collide with Alrik. I threw him onto the tree and let off a warning growl. He then turned away and disappeared into the bushes. I turn around and give Maddy a slight smile. I was so glad to see her! She is actually back! My happiness faded away as I saw Maddy try to get up and crumble to the floor. I ran to her and shook her, but she was unconscious. That was when I really looked at her.

Her leg was broken completely, bone was sticking out, blood pouring from her wounds. There was a deep gash down the side of her face and her stomach. _Oh Maddy. _"MADS, MADS, DONT LEAVE ME!" I shouted. Tears dripping from my face. I checked her breathing. _She wasn't breathing! _I instantly put my hands on her chest and did CPR. "MADDY!" I sobbed. Then i heard the feint heartbeat, barely audible. "Maddy, Maddy! Please talk to me!" I pulled off my jacket and wrapped it around her legs. She was already losing to much blood. My heart clenched, I just got Maddy back and I'm going to lose her again. _No! _I thought to myself. _I will not lose her again!_ But Maddy was slowly dieing away...


	4. Healing Ch4

**Maddy's POV:**

I was slipping in and out of consciousness.

I was slightly aware of my surroundings. I heard what sounded like a whisper of Rhydian.

He kept repeating"Hold on in their, don't leave me."

It would have been easier to just let go, no more worries or heart breakes, but my love of Rhydian is too strong.

I tried to keep Conscious, but my head was spinning.

Right before I passed out again I thought

_I love you Rhydian, I'll never leave you_

**Rhydian's POV:**

_Oh Mads._

Her body was pale and cold. So fragile, which was weird for Maddy Smith was always a fierce wolf, naturally an alpha.

I panicked for there was just so much blood! Her body was motionless except for a few times Maddy mumbled a few things but passed out again.

Finally I reached the Smith house and slammed open their backdoor. I threw off all the left over contents off the table and set Maddy there.

_Oh my god, what do I do! Her parents are gone, Maddy is dying, and I just got her back._

In somewhat of a shock, I yanked out my mobile and called Tom. The phone kept ringing...and ringing...

_Come on Tom!_

Finally he answered, "Hey Rhydian, you finally called you wan-" I cut him of short and practically went in fast forward

"Maddy,...Wolves,... Dying." I realized I could barely talk, must have been hyperventilating.

"Oh my god mate, me and shann will be over in a few, make sure to bind the wounds so she can't lose any more blood!"

Then the phone was cut. I shoved the phone in my pocket and looked at Mads. She was deathly pale and loosing more blood. I quickly sprinted up stairs and got 's Supplies. I quickly grabbed towels, pain-killers, and 's first-aid kit. I practically tripped down the stairs as I ran to Maddy's side.

I quickly tore up the towels into strips and bound them tightly around her waist. Blood was still seeping out from her stomach though. I quickly tore open the first-aid kit and got the disinfection spray.

Just then Tom and Shannon burst through the door. Both panting from an obviously long run. Shannon looked around wildly for her best friend. When her eyes fell upon maddy she let out a quick sob and tucked her face into tom's shoulder.

Tom face was suddenly pale. He ran beside Maddy and asked me to go upstairs and grab more bandages. I quickly obeyed and ran upstairs.

_Thank God his mom is a doctor._ Once i grabbed more bandages I ran downstairs to Tom "Now what!" I asked my hands slightly shaking.

"You may wanna hold her mate this will hurt,... alot." Then Tom slipped a small piece of cloth between her teeth. He quickly got the disinfection spray with some alcohol and poured it genitally over Maddy's stomach.

Maddy then let out a pain terrifying scream. I sobbed as i held Maddy down, seeing her in so much pain broke my heart.

"Shannon grab the bandages!" Tom said, I forgot all about Shannon who was in the corner absolutely petrified. It took her a second to respond but quickly grabbed the bandages out of the container and handed it to Tom.

"Now Rhydian, lift her up a little so I can wrap up the bandages."

I lifted Maddy with my supernatural strength. Maddy let out another blood curling scream. Tears were streaming down her face and her face contorted with agony.

Then Tom came around and wrapped the bandage around and around her waist. I set Maddy carefully down.

Tom then examined her leg. It was in a painful position, twisted at a wrong angle. Also the Tibia bone was fractured and sticking out of her skin. Bile rose in my throat just looking at it. _Oh Mads. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry._

Tom then looked up at me with sorrow in his eyes. "I'm sorry mate, there is nothing I can do. The bone has to be set right and there is just too much blood..."

I zoned out then knowing no matter what I can do, I am going to lose my Maddy. I wept silently while Tom went back to Maddy.

_Why did they have to take my Maddy?_


	5. New Ideas Ch5

**Tom's POV:**

I gazed at Maddy with complete worry. Her body was so small and beaten. I do not know how we can heal her if we can't take her to a hospital.

I thought to myself for awhile pacing back and forth while Rhydian was stroking Maddy's hair and Shannon was in the chair simply staring into her hands. _If I could just get my hands on the proper supplies._ I kept trying to get an idea, but they all lead back to us having the proper supplies. While I was deep in thought Shannon got up from her chair and came over to me.

_I swear , if she complains that im not doing a good enough job i'll -_

"How is she doing?" Shannon face clearly shower her worry over our best friend.

"Ok so far, We gave Mads the rest of the pain-killers and she is still unconscious." Still in thought, I looked up at Shannon.

"Do you really think she will survive?" asked Shannon, her eyes begging for the truth.

I shook my head "I really don't know. She ain't holding up so well, after we run out of these pain meds she will be back to screaming in bloody murder." Then I jumped up with an Idea.

Trying not to alert Rhydian I whispered into her ear, "We need help from the outside, nothing here can help Maddy now. We need an _actual_ doctor." I could already see Shannon about to protest.

Before she could say a word I said " I know, we should be the only humans to know about WolfBloods. But if we don't Maddy won't survive this! Look at her, just because she ain't screaming doesn't mean she's not hurting. Even with super healing, Maddy won't recover from this!"

Shannon looks at me still unconvinced. "Listen Shannon, I know my Mom. She will be shocked at first when we tell her, but she would want to help Maddy! She may be able to help her! Of course we will have to convince Rhydian, but look at him! He will do anything to save her"

"Fine, we try to convince your mom to not reveal WolfBloods AND help Maddy. But you get to convince Rhydian." I frown, but I agree to Shannons conditions.

I look over at Rhydian and he is by Maddy, holding her hand. I felt sad for him, ever since Maddy left in the first place he has been... _different_. And now he gets her back just to have her about taken away.

When I get close, Rhydian looks up. I can tell he hadn't had much sleep, then again all of us pretty much stayed up all night with Maddy. "Shannon and I have an Idea on how we can save Maddy." Rhydian immediately jumps up and demands how.

After explaining my idea to Rhydian he sighs, but then finally agrees. "Really? I thought.. you know... you wouldn't like us sharing your secret and all." I was surprised. Rhydian looks at me and says "I will do anything for her, she would have done the same." So me and Shannon leave to my house to tell my mom. _This will be interesting._

**Rhydian's POV:**

The whole night I stayed with Maddy. Some point during the night I heard Shannon and Tom talking, but I couldn't care less. I'll I could think was _Maddy._ I may have fell asleep at one point for I had a dream...

_I was running through the woods when a flash was behind me. I kept running wondering who it was. I look back and I see Maddy, laughing and giving me her cheeky grin. I laugh back and keep running. We spent awhile chasing each other until she caught me. _

_Suddenly I felt her hand clasp my wrist. I slowed to a stop and she jumped onto my back and we both toppled over. I was looking at her face, about to say something when Alrik went and grabbed her. I heard her screams, but I could not see her? I get up and run to where I find Alrik. "She's gone." He says, "She disobeyed me and gave me a reason to dispose of that pesky tame." He laughed a deep laugh and I look down. There I see Maddy crumbled on the floor, blood covered her._

_"NOO" I shouted, I went to grab for her and suddenly we were somewhere else. I look down and Maddy is falling down a ditch. I go to grab her and she keeps slipping from my hands. "I love you " She says and then disappears into the darkness. _

I wake up with a start. _What did that dream mean?_ I look down and saw that I was still holding Maddy's hand. If I didn't see her wounds she would look so peaceful. I hear footsteps approaching me and look up. Tom was walking towards me, I heard his heart beat quicken._This should be good._ I thought to myself.

"Shannon and I have an Idea on how we can save Maddy." As soon as I heard that I jumped out my chair, not worried about Maddy waking up.

"How!" I demand. My own heart beat quickens at the thought of being with Maddy again. He explains to me how we should tell his mom about wolfbloods and she could get us to the hospital without prying eyes and blood test.

I sigh, _It is against our rules to tell humans of our existence. Tom and Shannon only know on pure accident. But I will do anything for Maddy._

"Fine" I say, "Go tell your Mom, but be careful. If she is calm about it bring her over here to check on Maddy."

"Really? I thought.. you know... you wouldn't like us sharing your secret and all." Tom looked surprise. I look straight at him and say "I will do anything for her, she would have done the same."

Tom grabs Shannon and they both head out the door. I look back at Maddy, her waist was still bleeding. My stomach then rumbled, _Wow, being distracted all this time I forgot how hungry I was._ I walked into the Smith's kitchen looking for some grub. I searched their freezer. and... nothing.

Next I look in their pantry, there were a few rows of cans. I grab a can and look at it._ Chicken Soup. Ehh_. I take it over to the opener and cracked open the can. I popped a piece in my mouth and put the rest in the microwave.

Suddenly a painful scream filled the house, pounding into my skull. _Maddy._ I run into the dinning room, there on the table was Maddy and she was thrashing and screaming tears of agony. I started to panic, _What happened, why in the heck is she screaming!_ I ran next to her and held down her legs to prevent further injury, she whimpered and continued to scream in agony._ I can't do anything to help her! Oh Maddy._


	6. WhiteRooms Ch6

**Rhydian's POV:**

I held on tight to Maddy's legs. _She may be injured, but she still has hell of a kick._ I thought to myself.

Already my grasp was slipping, _If I let go Maddy will hurt herself!_ Just then Tom and Shannon walked in the door.

"What did you do!" Shannon said, concern slipping into her tiny voice.

And after them came in Mrs Okanawe, Toms mother. For a second our eyes lock, obviously see was scared of me, i heard her heartbeat double. _Great now she will think we are nothing but monsters._ But then her eyes fell onto Maddy. She gasped and ran over next to me. All fear gone, Mrs Okanawe examined Maddy's legs.

Tom came over and helped me hold down Maddy. " Why in the heck is she screaming!" asked Tom concern in his eyes.

"I don't know, I was just eating soup and she started screaming again! Why aren't the pain-meds working! They should-" I started rambling on and on my hands starting to shake again.

Mrs Okanawe saw the state I was in and laid a hand on my shoulder. "Rhydian, calm down, your friend will be just fine. We need to find her some more pain-meds though and get her leg mended up properly." I glanced at her then down at Maddy.

"One problem Mom, we sorta... ran out of pain medication." Tom replied. Just then Maddy let out another whimper. I guess she screamed her lungs out all she can get out is a whimper. "Ms Okanawe, is there any way you can get Mads to the hospital without any other doctors noticing?" I asked anxiety building up within me.

She looked down at Maddy, deep in thought. Then she glanced up "If we can somehow get her into the car, I can sneak her through the back of the Hospital?"

"Tom, get the other side of Maddy._" _Tom left his mother and went to the other side of the table. "On three. One...Two...Three!" We bothed heaved up Maddy who left out only a silent whimper and cautiously led her to the door. "Shan! The door!"

Once we got the door open, we loaded Maddy into our black SUV and drove to the hospital. I held Maddy's hand the whole way there. I was getting deeply worried that Maddy wasn't responding yet.

After a few minutes we were pulled up to the StoneyBridge Hospital. "Ok kids, wait here while I go see if there is an empty room." She quickly exited the car and went to the backdoor.

"Won't they notice that we are dragging in a girl through the back door?" Shannon asked

"My mum says there is only a breakroom in that backhall. If we get passed that we are good" Tom said with a shrug. Just then Toms mom popped her head out the door and gave a short wave. Me and Tom lifted up Maddy while Shannon went in with Mrs Okanawe. When I put my hands onto Maddy her arms were absolutely freezing. "We need to hurry." Panic slightly invaded my voice.

Once me and Tom got her inside, we went down the hall. No on was in the breakroom, lucky us. We went down the hall and to the right into a pale white room, empty all except for a small bed, a table, and a sink. Looked identical to the one me and Maddy where in that one day we had our blood tested. I grin just thinking about that.

"Okay Rhydian, set her over here." Mrs Okanawe pointed to a clean gurney in the corner of the room. She was already dressed in her Doctors coat and gloves. Me and Tom went over and gently set her down. I brushed some hair our of Maddy's eyes. God she looks so peaceful.

"Well, you may want to leave the room while I am fixing up your friend. Gross work here. There is a food court just down the hall?" Toms mum pointing down the hall. Tom, Shannon, and I grabbed our stuff and exited the room. I was still shaking uneasily and my breaths were shallow.

Shannon patted a hand on my back "Calm down, I'm sure she will be fine now. His mom's an expert." Tom rolled his eyes at that remark but didn't comment. We grabbed a table near the back of the Canteen.

"You guys want anything? My mum always gives me emergency money?" Shannon says waving a wad of cash in front of us.

"I'll have a burger, im starving" said Tom licking his chops. "I'm good, not exactly hungry" I mumble. Shannon shrugged then left the table.

"You sure you're all right mate? You look kinda pale." I nodded without much conviction though. "How long do you think It will be before your mum will be done?" I asked

"Don't know. Depends on how bad Maddy fell." Tom stopped for a second, then looked at me "What did happen?" He asked with a slight cock of his head.

"Alrik. He was chasing Maddy for breaking pack law. She must of tripped or something. I came running when I heard her howl. Time I got there, she had some pretty nasty gashes and her leg torn up." Recalling back to the event."Then as you know I ran to her house and phoned you guys." Tom looked at me with sadness. "Poor Mads"

Just then Shannon walked up with Tom's Burger, a milkshake and some fries. She passed me the fries even though I didn't asked for any. Then we all sat down and at quietly.

After about two full hours, Mrs. Okanawe walked into the Canteen. She scanned her eyes across the crowd and then spotted us. She started to walk over to us but I jumped up and met her half way. "Maddy is done now if you would like to see her?" She didn't even have to finish, I was out of there in a flash.

When I walked into the room, Maddy was already looking better. Her waist was all bandaged up and she has a royal blue cast on her leg. Then she glanced up to me weakly. Her brown eyes lock with mine. _Oh Maddy._

**Maddy's Pov:**

Consciousness was not an easy thing to keep track of. Time and reality are mixed up till they make your head spin.

I was slightly aware of my surroundings, but even more aware of the pain. Constantly poking at me teasing me to do something. I swore once in while I heard Tom and Shannon, but that couldn't be I was still in the forest. Wasn't I?

I felt like I was floating around for the longest time. Then all of a sudden the pain cam back again x10 worst! I let out a painful scream, for I couldn't move. Unknown if anyone heard me, I huddled in the darkness, pain overwhelming me.

After awhile the pain ebbed away. Slowly I gained conscious. Everything was fuzzy at first. I was in a pale well lit room. Furnished with only a table and a sink. Eventually I realized where I was. _The Hospital! Oh no! They will figure it out!_ I shut my eyes, exhausted and confused on the past events. I heard quick footsteps coming down the hall.

_Great, who can that be._ I finally heard the steps stop in the doorway. Slightly aware of the scent, I glanced up. I was correct there in the doorway was Rhydian with wild eyes. He seemed shock I was awake. I gave him a slight smile. He ran over to my bed and gave me a deep hug.

"Don't ever leave me Maddy." He sobbed. he tucked my head under his chin and tears dripped from his face. "How long was I out" I questioned.

He let go and looked at me. "Almost 2 days." _Two days! It only felt like hours! _Rhydian looked so relieved I was awake. I gave him another smile "Really, I'm fine. I'm just so glad to see you!" He laughed,

"I was beginning to think you would never come back." His smile faded away and left him with a grim expression. "Hey", he looked up "I'm here now and that's all that matters." He grinned and squeezed my hand. Then into the room flew Tom and Shannon. "Mads!" They said in union.

They came over and gave me a big group hug. I winced, "Too tight" I weezed. "Sorry..." Shannon said quietly. _It was so good to see my friends again._

"Now Maddy, don't be mad, but I sorta got something to tell you..." Rhydian could barely look into my eyes.

_Oh no, now what._

**AUTHORS NOTE:****Leave a comment if you would like me to continue this series, the more of you that comment the faster I'll update. Praise for the WolfBlood series :D  
**


	7. The Truth is Out Ch7

**Rhydian's POV:**

I couldn't bear to look at Maddy. She trusted me with our secret and I already gave it away. I got a glimpse of Maddy and her eyes were full of worry.

_I have to tell her sooner or later._ My hands were starting to get sweaty. "Maddy, while you were out... there was... I mean... you were dying Mads! I was panicking and Tom and Shannon were no Better." Maddy narrowed her eyes.

"Rhydian, what did you do?" I look up at her "Well the only way to save you was to tell about wolfbloods." I say in a fast jumble of words. Maddy's eyes start to flare a fierce yellow. "YOU WHAT!?"

Her veins already turning an ink black crept up her hands. "Maddy! Calm down! Look at yourself!" Maddy shoved her hands into her pockets, but by her expression I could tell this was far from over. Her eyes remained a golden stare.

"Rhydian! She could expose us all! This wasn't just YOUR secret to tell!" I was getting really worried. Her temper kept getting worse and worse. "How can we trust her! She is probably on her way to tell !"

"Maddy, if she wanted to expose us she could of done so earlier!" I gripped Maddy's wrist in an attempt to calm her. She tried to wrench her hands out but my hands weren't going anywhere. "Maddy! You were DYING, what did you expect us to do! What did you expect ME to do!"

My heart clutched at just the thought of not getting to Maddy in time. Maddy saw this and her expression softened a bit. "I don't know Rhydian, It's just was the reason I was chased out of here. And I don't It to happen again." Just then I heard Tom behind me.

"Maddy if it helps at all, My mom said she would keep her secret. She was the one that sneaked you in here and fixed your leg." Maddy let out a sigh, "I know, If you really think she will protect us then so be it."

I grin with relief. I go up and give Maddy another hug. "Thanks Rhydian for telling me the truth." I look into her loving eyes and plant a small, but passionate kiss on Maddy Smith's soft lips. She started to kiss back, but a cough later I remembered we had an audience. We slip apart and I could tell Maddy was blushing.

Shannon and Tom looked at each other and laughed, "Wooooollf Loveee" Shannon said,barely containing her giggles. I give Maddy's hand a squeeze. "Well, we better give you some rest. You had a long eventful day." Maddy laughed, "I guess you could say that."

Shannon went up and hugged maddy, then whispered something into Maddy's ear. Even with my wolf hearing, the sound was barely audible. Maddy gave a slight grin in my direction. _Great._Then Tom, Shannon, and I left the room. I had to be the happiest man alive! _I got my Maddy back._ I think to myself.

**Maddy's POV:**

Sighing I give up, "I know, If you really think she will protect us then so be it." Rhydian gave me his warming smile and gave me another hug.

_God, I missed Rhydian so much._ "Thank you Rhydian for telling me the truth." Knowing how hard it must have been for him to say that. He looks at me with a look of pure love, he leans towards me and plants a loving kiss onto my lips. _Rhydian._ I start to kiss back till... *cough* I pull back suddenly remembering Tom and Shannon were also here. I feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. I look down hoping no one can see, but already Rhydian is smiling at me.

Shannon and Tom looked at each other and laughed, "Wooooollf Loveee" Shannon said,barely containing her giggles. Rhydian gives me a small,but reassuring squeeze. "Well, we better give you some rest. You had a long eventful day." I laughed, "I guess you could say that."

Shannon came up and hugged me, then whispered "He has been acting like a lost puppy without you. Glad to have you back" I turn to Rhydian and restrain a laugh at the image of Rhydian looking like a lost puppy. Then they all left my room.

Then a wave of sleepiness washed over me. I nuzzled into my pillow, and right before going into deep sleep I thought, _I love you Rhydian Morris._

**Shannon's POV:**

After visiting Maddy, we all headed back to the Canteen. Rhydian looked so happy. _Gosh, those two are such an adorable couple._

Tom nudged an elbow into me. I let out a small _Ow!_ Tom stares at me then nods to Rhydian.

"A Rhydian, what are we going to do after Maddy recovers?" I ask, Rhydian looks up and gives me a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?" I look at Tom to see if he has any input, but he remains silent. _Wow, thanks for the support Tom. _"What I means is Maddy's parents are still in pack, wandering what has been happening, she has no where to go. Is she supposed to just pop up in school again?! AND Dr Whitewood is still running around loose, convinced Maddy is a WEREWOLF."

Rhydian looked shocked, _guess he never thought about that. _He shook his head, "I really don't know Shann, I'm not exactly the person to be asking." He looks down deep in thought. I look over at Tom and he just shrugs. _Great._

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry about the short chapter. I'm planning on posting Ch.8 later today if this has enough views. Will Maddy have to leave again? Will Dr Whitewood give up her idea of werewolves? Figure out in the next chapters :)**


	8. Bacon & Ideas Ch8

**Rhydians POV:**

After leaving Maddy's Room we headed down the hall towards the canteen. The whole way I was thinking happily about how Maddy will be back at school, we will have our daily runs through the forest, sitting by our tree. I must have been thinking about this for awhile, because before I knew it, The three of us were sitting back at out table in the canteen.

I may have been day dreaming again, who cares, but I heard Shannon yelp. I look up at her, looking like something was on her mind.

"A Rhydian, what are we going to do after Maddy recovers?" Shannon looks at me sadly. I'm slightly confused by what she was talking about... "What do you mean?" Worried how she will respond.

Shannon looks to Tom for help, but he was remaining quiet. "What I means is Maddy's parents are still in pack, wandering what has been happening, she has no where to go. Is she supposed to just pop up in school again?! AND Dr Whitewood is still running around loose, convinced Maddy is a WEREWOLF."

A wave of shock fills me. _Why haven't I thought of this earlier! Plus I have no idea how we can pull this off. _I shake my head still in thought,"I really don't know Shann, I'm not exactly the person to be asking." _You should be asking Maddy, She usually has all the ideas. If only she were here right now._

Shannon looks to Tom, obviously confused. Tom just shrugs. After an awkward silence, Shannon finally changes to a different subject, this one alot more interesting. "So.." Shannon says a grin on her face. "What do you think of the new girl. _Skyler._" Shannon makes sure to drag our Skyler.

A smile pulls on to my face, I look over to Tom who is already blushing. Skyler is someone who moved into Stoney Bridge last week. She transferred into our homeroom, Mr Jefferies class. She has long blond hair, with pale blue eyes. She was shy and not many people have talked to her yet. _When did this happen_.

I grin and join in with Shannon. "Yah, she is pretty cute, ain't she Tom?" Tom looks up shocked, "Well... I mean... I guess she if pretty cute, but..." Tom starts to stammer. I look over at Shannon and laugh.

"Then why don't you ask her out you ninny?" Shannon ask. "She wouldn't like someone like me.." Tom mumbles.

"Tom!" Shannon acts shocked, "You scared to ask her our, YOU, the famous Tom Okanawe?!" Tom rolls his eyes, then looks at me. "I'll ask her out if Rhydian is there so I don't chicken out."

"What!" Shannon started to laugh, I cut her off with my stare. "Mate, how would that help you?" Tom looks at Rhydian sadly, "I don't know. You always now how to just come out and stay stuff. Maybe if i'm around you I won't be so... nervous?" I finally give in, "Fine, if it means YOU ask her out. I'll go." Tom smiles nervously, "Thanks Mate".

It started to get late and Shannon's Parents would start to worry, so Shannon had to leave. Tom however got to stay a little longer. But eventually He too had to leave. His mother insisted. So around 10 It was just me. I walked down the hall and into Maddy's Room. She was still in the bed sound asleep.

I crept into the room, not wanting to disturb her. There was a chair on the left side of her bed. I went and sat down, I looked over at Maddy. She looked so Peaceful. Already her waist stopped bleeding completely, and the gash on her face was just a scar. _Wolfblood Healing_. However her leg was broken so bad, Toms mum said may have to wear it for a week.

A little tuff of hair concealed half of her face. I tucked it behind her ear as I always do. I must have been tired for the next thing I knew I was asleep.

**Maddy's POV:**

I must have been exhausted for the moment my head hit that pillow, I was out cold. The medicine had its effects though for I had a peaceful dreamless night.

I woke up to see Rhydian next to me. Tom and Shannon were no where to be seen. _Understandable for they still have human parents. _I chuckle at the thought of being grounded. Sounds so normal. The only worries of a teenager.

I look closely at Rhydian and see his hair is a bit darker. His face and chin is more defined, and his body more muscular. _Well I have been gone for a year. I wonder if I'm any different? _Sure I have longer hair, but I don't think I look anymore mature. Not like I had mirror then again.

I hear Rhydian start to stir, I quickly shut my eyes. "I know your awake mads." Now more alert I notice his voice had gotten pretty deep. I open my eyes and see his deep blue eyes sleepily looking at me. I smile, "Morning Rhydian" . "Morning Maddy" He starts to get up and stops, he looks over at me "Were you checking me out?" I start to blush, "No... I ..was. ... thinking?" He grins, but doesn't push further.

"Is the pain any better?" He ask slightly worried. I nod my head, "My leg hurts, but you know just a dull throb." I notice he looks down guilty.

"Rhydian, none of this is your fault." Rhydian doesn't look convinced. "I should have been there faster." _Now I'm confused. _"How could you have known? You came as fast as you could when I howled?" Rhydian looks up at me with his gorgeous eyes. "Earlier that evening, I was using Eolos to check on you. I saw the fight and how you were chased out. I hurried home to pack some stuff and go to help. I should of just gone straight to you."

I sigh, "Rhydian, It was my own stupidity that got me injured. Ironic enough, It was a thistle root that brought my down. Evil little things." At this Rhydian laughs. "At least you haven't lost your humor.  
"What did Mrs Okanawe say?" I thought back to what happened last night. Still a little fuzzy, but I remember. "She said my leg would take a week for it to mend. Although she has said It's healed enough that I'm able to use crutches?" I said with my mischievous grin. "Ahh Ms Smith, I like the way you think!" Rhydian chuckles.

"Alright, let me go find Toms Mum and she if she can find you any crutches." Rhydian stood up and left the room.  
Its was about 10 minutes before he returned. He came in the doorway with the wooden crutches with a blue frame to match my cast. He notices what i'm staring at. "You can't go anywhere without staying in fashion." I gave him a scowl, but he just laughed. He laid them against the left side of the bed.

My stomach starts to growl, it has been at least a day since i have last eaten. "Hungry much?" Amusement shines in his eyes. "No" I tried to say angry, but ended up in a playful tone. "Come on Mads, I heard they are serving Bacon..." He wiggles his eyebrows and I let loose a fit of giggles. "Alright, help me up." Holding my hands out towards him.

He started to walk towards me , but stops. He looks at me then all of a sudden he lets loose a deep laugh. "What!" I said acting offended. He just kept laughing. "You look like a helpless turtle." At this he laughs again. I give him playful growl, "I'll show you helpless." I wiggle my way up and grab my crutches. He looks shocked that I made my way up. I showed my smug little smile, then swung my crutches at him. It hit him in his shins. "Ow Mads!" But I could see he was laughing. I got up off the bed and tested my leg.

Once I was sure I could put a little pressure on it, I stood up and walked over to Rhydian for support. He stuck out his arm, "Would you like an escort my lovely lady." I gave him a pinch, "More like your lovely alpha." At this he grins, but I accept his arm.

We hobble down the hall way and walk into Canteen. The smell of bacon and toast fills my nose. I take a big inhale favoring the long lost smell. "Bet they didn't have bacon in the wild now did they." He says with a grin. We walk over to the line and he holds my tray for me and grabs one for him. We walk over to a table and start digging in. A few minutes later Tom and Shannon walked in. "Mads! You're walking!" Shannon says surprised. "Wow, your mom really is good." Tom gives Shannon a friendly shove.

I look at them and smile, "She said it should take a week to mend cause you know, super healing and all." Rhydian pats the seat next to him. "Come, sit down. We just started eating." They both sit down, Shannon takes of her wool mittens and hat while Tom just shrugs off his coat.  
"Want some bacon?" I said offering Shannon the meat. Shannon plucks the bacon out of my hands and nibbles on it. "So, Rhydian" Shannon says,"You tell Maddy what we talked about last night?" Rhydian looks from me to Shannon then sighs.

"Let me guess, you didn't tell her." Tom says. _Wait what? _"Tell me what Rhydian?" Suspicion edging my voice. "Nothing much, we just saw a few flaws last night." Rhydian says shrugging.

I wait for him to talk more, but he stays silent. "Like..." I say coaxing him to say more. "We were talking about where you would stay and how you would go back to school." _Oh. Haven't thought of that._ Relief floods me that it wasn't a big thing Rhydian had kept from me. "Why didn't you just tell me earlier?" Curious how he would answer.

"I don't know, just forgot I guess." I could tell he was telling the truth so I let him pass. Sadly we couldn't drop the subject. " You have any ideas yet?" I ask looking from Tom to Shannon.

Shannon shakes her head, "Not like you can go home again." I cock my head, "And why not?".  
"I'm afraid I agree with Shannon, you can't go home. What if Dr Whitewood shows up or someone around town see you live by yourself!" Rhydian was constantly trying to convince me I can't go home. "I'm sure I'll be fine guys, If you are really concerned you can drop my anytime you want to check on me?" I offer hoping they will agree.

"I guess she right Rhydian." Shannon says. "What! You just said a few seconds ago she SHOULDN'T stay!" Rhydian says, obviously perplexed. "Rhydian! Im not a _cub_! I can take care of myself!"I say flaring up inside. "I know you can take care of yourself, but can you DEFEND yourself!"

Before things got worse, Tom butted in "Rhydian, I think Maddy and Shannon are right. Maddy can stay at her house. We will just have to keep an eye on her." It took a bit of convincing, but eventually Rhydian agreed yet not exactly happy about it.

"Good so it's settled, Im going home!" I say happily _I will be able to sleep in my own bed_. "Well... not quite." Tom says. "You will still have to come up with a story for why you and your family left for a year."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard. Just say you went on a family trip to see other countries or something." Shannon offers. "That ain't a bad Idea Shann. What do you think Mads?" Rhydian raises an eyebrow at me.

I laugh, "Why not, I can tell the three Ks I have been to places they haven't." Everyone laughed at that. _It's so weird to think soon I'll be in school again._

Underneath the table Rhydian squeezes my hand. I look at him and he nods his head to the door. Curious I look over to the door. There in the doorway is...

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I will continue to write the chapters as long as I can. ****_Who is that person in the Canteent? What do they want?_**


	9. Ice Cream at Midnight Ch9

**Rhydian's POV:**

I wasn't exactly happy Maddy was returning to her house. Many things can happen if she were by herself. But seeing her so happy to be back, I didn't have the heart to tell her no. Just then I see someone in the doorway.

I squeeze Maddy's hand and nod to the doorway. There walking towards us is Mrs Okanawe. She looked like she was carrying very happy news.

Eventually she made her way to our table. "So, I was just in conversation with the front desk and I will be able to release you without any of the hospital staff being suspicious!" I see Maddy's eyes lit up with excitement. "I get to go home!" She squeals. I can't help but grin. Seeing Maddy so happy was everything. Wish I could see that smile forever.

"So we can go right now?" I ask. "Yep, right after you kids finish eating." She ruffles Toms hair and leaves. "Mommy's boy.." Maddy mutters and I burst out laughing. Tom and Shannon looked at us strange. _Guess they couldn't hear her._

After Maddy and I finish our breakfast we head out. Tom and I help Maddy into Tom's black SUV.

**Maddy's POV:**

I was SO happy when Toms mum said I could leave! I will be able to sleep in my own bed! _I miss my house._ With Tom and Rhydian's help, I made it into the SUV. The whole way over to my house Rhydian was playing with my hair. Shannon and Tom were in the front and Rhydian and I in the back.

It felt so good to be near him. The emptiness in my heart has been filled! I snuggled close to Rhydian, who laid his arm around me. After awhile we made our way up to the trail leading up to my house. Rhydian lifted me up and set me outside the car. Then he leaned in and grabbed my crutches. Handing them over he gave me a small kiss. "Welcome Home." He says grinning.

We walked in the door. My house looks untouched except for the blood trail leading to the dinning room. I turn around towards Rhydian and raised an eyebrow. "What?" he says trying to look innocent. "Did I really lose that much blood?" It was a rhetorical question, but none the less I said it. When I walked in the dinning room I gasped.

Blood laid in everywhere, staining puddles on the floor as well as on the table. Flashes of memories come back to me...

_Im back on that evening, the pain fills me in waves. How did I not remember this! I'm squealing in pain as I see Rhydian running around the house panicking. I wanted to talk to him so bad, but again this was just a flashback._

_My leg felt like it was on fire and was melting of my limb. I slightly see Tom and Shannon burst through the door. Shannon sobs when she sees my limb body on the table. Again a wave of agony fills me and I release an agonizing scream. _

_Rhydian was looking at be with pain and concern. I slightly hear "She won't make it, she is loosing to much blood." Then another wave of pain comes and the black covers me once again._

My vision is a little blurry, I hear a feint voice calling me, "Maddy,Maddy" It says. Later I'm a little bit better. I open my eyes and look around, Tom Shannon and Rhydian are looking at me with extreme worry. "Maddy?" Rhydian calls to me. "You hear me?" I heard him, but for some reason I could not reply. _What just happened?_

**Rhydian's POV:**

About half way to Maddy's house, she laid down and snuggled up against my chest. I felt her heartbeat against mine. I wrap an arm around her. Eventually we make our way up her driveway. I lift Maddy up as she squeals and squirms. I set her down outside, lean back in and grab her crutches. Before I hand them to her, I lean in for a kiss, it was slow and gentle, nothing much. "Welcome home" Her eyes are sparkling and her breath was deep. I held her hand and all of us walked in the door. Immediately I notice the blood, hopefully Maddy doesn't notice... She is still looking around then she sees the blood. She looks at me and raises an eyebrow silently asking 'What did you do?' .

"What?" I say trying to look innocent, she grins slightly then frowns. "Did I really lose that much blood?". She started heading into the dining room, I was just opening my mouth about to protest when she let out a gasp. I follow her into the room and see it. All over the floor and the table is her blood.

All of a sudden Maddy whimpers and crumbles to the floor. "Maddy!" all of us say in union. I ran and knelt beside her. Her pulse was through the roof while her breathes were short and shallow. She starts screaming in pain, then she would scream"RHYDIAN, HELP ME!" I kept shaking her begging her to open her eyes.

"What happened to her!" Shannon says worry in her eyes. "Is it a wolfblood thing!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" I started to panic. "Tom! Help me bring her into the living room!" he doesn't protest, he jogs over to me and help me lift her to the couch. "How will this help!" shouts Shannon. "She started freaking out when she entered the dining room, maybe if she gets farther away she will stop!"

I looked at her and It looked like she was having mini seizures. _Oh Maddy! _"Shann you have any idea what's happening!"

"How am I supposed to know!" All of a sudden Maddy stopped moving and her screams were cut immediately. "MADDY!" I feared she was dead, I ran over to her. _She stopped breathing!_ Then she let out a feint shallow breath. Relief flooded me.

"Maddy?" _Why isn't she responding?_ "Maddy?" slowly she opens her eyes. Her focus seems very vague though. "Maddy? Can you hear me?" I ask, she still wasn't responding. She sorta looks around at all of us with wonder. "Umm Maddy you alright?"

She didn't look like she was in any kind of pain, in fact she kinda looked confused.  
Then all of a sudden, her head fell back to the floor and her eyes shut. There was a long period of silence.

Shannon was the first to break it, "Well that was odd?" I look over at her with concern, "What?" She shrugged.

_What the heck just happened!_ "Tom, will she be ok? What do you think we should do?" Panic seeped into my voice. "Mate, to be honest I have no idea... Considering she woke up and stopped screaming was a good thing. I guess we should put her in her room and hope for the best."

I guess Tom is right, she will be ok. I lift her up on my shoulder and go up the stairs. Her door was slightly ajar. I open it up and her room looked abandoned. Her homework was still on her desk, bed made. Clothes scattered across her floor. I gently set her down on her bed. I sat down next to her for a moment, but then got up and went downstairs.

It was around noon and I was getting hungry. "Want a sandwich guys?" calls Tom from the kitchen. I walk in there and see he helped himself to the food in their fridge. Shannon was at the kitchen table fiddling with her fingers. "She is asleep in her bed now." Shannon looked up and nodded gently.

"Rhydian, what do you want on you world famous sandwich?" Tom says this in his best french accent. (Honestly, not the best) "I don't know, surprise me." Shannon laughs ,"You sure you know what your in for." I grin, I nod anyway. I go and sit next to Shannon. "Im sure she will be fine Rhydian" She wraps her arm around me and pats me on the back. The she goes up and helps Tom with our sandwiches.

The result of my sandwich... A chicken and beef sandwich, dunked in mustard and wrapped in cheese. To be honest it looked revolting, then I took a bite. It was amazing! The beef and chicken were perfect together. "Well done Tom! This is really good!"

We continue to eat our meal. We had a brief conversation about Skyler again, mostly me and Shannon picking on Tom. Thats when I heard a slight shuffling up stairs. _Maddy._

"I think Maddy is up, I'm going to talk to her." I get up from the table and trot up the stairs. With her door slightly open, I slid through the door. Maddy was sitting up, legs dangling over the bed, and her head in her hands. "Mads?"

**Maddy's POV:**

I looked around at their faces, each one showing the same expression. Worry and Shock. For some reason I couldn't think right. I sorta hear Rhydian saying something to me. I was so confused, they all were like a blurry camera. Without focus or meaning. Then once more everything went black.

For the second time today, I woke up in a bed. My head hurt a little from where I hit it on the floor. Rubbing my head I sat up and swung my legs down the bed. I heard conversation downstairs. _Good, they are still here. How long was I out? _

I put my head in my hands. Everything was just so disorienting. I heard gentle footsteps coming up the stairs and heading in the direction of my door. I heard the door softly creak open.

I didn't even bother to look up. For some reason all I could think of was what had happened. "Mads?" Rhydian said slightly concerned.

I look up at him and give him a smile. I patted the bed and he walked over to me. He embraced me into a deep hug. I still could barely talk. It was sorta coming back. My mind felt like it was slowly rebooting. "What happened Mads, you passed out down stairs." I looked up at him and slowly processed what he was saying. I just shrugged.

He looked at me in the eyes. Those deep blue eyes, then everything just snapped back into place. I released the breath I didn't realized I was holding and I could think clearer once more. "Rhydian?" Rhydian looks puzzled, "Yes, Maddy?"

"What happened when I passed out?" Suddenly his face became serious. "You collapsed and started screaming. You were screaming my name and started having what looked like mini seizures." He thought for a second on what he just said, then looked at me. "Mads, what did you see? Why were screaming for me to help you?"

I explained to him what I saw and how I couldn't talk to him. He smiled slightly, then kissed me on the cheek. "Glad to now you still care for me." He says grinning. I smiled back at him. _Gosh, why does he look so much more attractive now? _I then paused,_ Did I really just think that?_

Rhydian then bent closer and kissed me on the lips. It was no little kiss either. He kissed me long and deep, showing just how much he loves me. I gasp, "I Love you." I blurt it out. Rhydian just looks at me grinning like a fool. "I love you too Madeline Smith." He then returned to kissing me.

I'm not sure we would of stop if Shannon hadn't interrupted. "Rhydian is she awake yet?" Shannon shouts from downstairs. "Yah, I'll bring her down in a minute." He kissed me quick and gently then lifted me up. "Come one, we're eating sandwiches if you wanna join us." I nod and we started downstairs. I helped me down considering the stairs plus crutches don't go well together.

When I got down there, Tom turns and looks at me. "Hey Mads, what do you want on your sandwich?" Rhydian leans into me and whispers, "Tell him to surprise you." He backed up and I saw he was grinning. "Surprise me Tom."

Shannon lets out a series of giggles, "Wow Tom, your sandwich is getting famous." I couldn't help but laugh. Tom just rolls his eyes and goes back to the kitchen. Shannon gets up and helps me over to a chair. "I've only had the cast for less than a day and I already hate it" I groan. Rhydian just laughs and squeezes my hands.

After awhile of chatting with Shannon, Tom walked in with a tray of more "surprise" sandwiches. We all went and grabbed one. I took a bite out of it and the chicken and beef was so good. It felt warm and chewy in my mouth. I must not of realized it but I let loose a growl. "Maddy!" Rhydian said shocked. I smiled obviously embarrassed.

Shannon and Tom just stared. "Ummm sorry" I said, "Your sandwich was good?" I offered trying to pull away the attention. They were still staring "What!" I said starting to get aggravated. Tom and Shannon just took another bite out of there sandwiches. _Why on earth did I growl? _Suddenly I wasn't really hungry.

Rhydian saw I wasn't eating and gave me questioning look. I quickly glanced down hoping I wouldn't give anything away. After everyone finished Shannon brought up the plates and I helped washed them in the sink.

After we cleaned up the dishes and put them away we headed towards the living room. Then I remembered the blood. "We should probably go clean out the dining room." I suggested.

Tom and Shannon went and got the bleach and I got the mop. All four of us ended up spending the rest of the evening. After all was cleaned up, we finally went into the living room. Tom got the armchair, Shannon wanted to sit on the floor near the table. So that left me and Rhydian to the couch.

"Who wants to watch a movie?" Tom ask. everybody agrees," so which one The Purge or Paranormal Activity 4?" Tom likes to watch horror movies, but me Heck no. "Umm, I rather go with the latter choice." Rhydian grins. he is the only that knows I Hate Horror movies.

Shannon puts on the movie and returns to the floor. Somehow halfway through the movie I ended up snuggled up in Rhydian's arms. Pretty much the whole movie though I was jumpy, I hate these kinds of movies. At one part especially, I got scared and practically jumped out of the seat. My veins started turning black, Rhydian even had to pull me aside into the kitchen.

"Maddy! What is wrong with you! First you growl over a sandwich, then you almost transform because of a movie!" I look at him sadly, "I'm sorry Rhydian, I don't know." His expression softened. He kissed me on the forehead. "We will talk about this later. Come one, lets get back to the movie."

When we went back to the couch both Tom and Shannon were asleep. Shannon was sprawled on the floor. I grabbed her phone and texted her mom saying she would sleep over at my house tonight. Toms mum would guess where he would be. "Rhydian, if you want you can sleep over?" Rhydian grinned, "Only since you insisted."

"I didn't... whatever." I was exhausted, I didn't care to fight. I waddled upstairs,insisting I didn't need help, grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom. I slipped on my sweatpants and t-shirt, brushed my teeth, and headed out. I grabbed two slipping bags from the hallway closet and waddled back downstairs.

Rhydian was on the couch looking at a picture of me when I was five. He heard me come up and turned around. On his face was a huge grin, "Was this you mads? You look so adorable!" He said laughing quietly trying not to disturb the other two. I growl in frustration and he just laughs harder. _Guys._

I threw him the other sleeping bag and went to lay out my sleeping bag on the floor. Rhydian put his on the couch, after saying goodnight we turned off the lights and went to sleep. Well tried to anyway. After that stupid movie, I could hardly get to sleep. I hate horror movies!

So, I crept out of my bag, grabbed the crutches next to me, and made my way to the kitchen. I rummaged through the freezer and found what I was looking for. Strawberry Ice cream! _Yum.._ I close the freezer and turn around. There in the doorway is Rhydian. I yelped and almost dropped the Ice Cream. "Rhydian! I thought you were asleep! Why on earth did you want to scare me!" I hissed

He snickered, "Cause you're so adorable when your scared, that and you're pretty easy to scare." I groan, I grabbed a spoon out of the drawer and tossed Rhydian one too while I was at it. "So, you couldn't sleep either?" Rhydian asked softly.

I tried to think of a response but a reasonable one didn't show, so I told him the truth. "I can't sleep after scary movies..." I expected Rhydian to laugh again, but he didn't. "Why didn't you tell us that BEFORE we watched the movie." he said grinning. I shrugged, I dipped my spoon into the Ice Cream and found it soft and relaxing.

"Well if you want mads, you can sleep with me?" I immediately start to blush, but I guess he didn't see it as he dipped in his spoon too. He looked up at me waiting for an answer. _No, just tell him you can't, tell him your leg hurts or something._ "Sure, that would be great" I mumble. _Why did I say that! _He grinned and together we finished the rest of the container.

After me and him shut of the lights again and made are way to the sleeping bags. He went in and held his arm out to me, beckoning for me to join him. I sigh and put down my crutches and lower myself to the ground. When I got in it was so warm and comforting. I felt his chest heaving against my back. I snuggled in and forgot all about the movie.

"I love you Mads..." He whispered, but I was already sound asleep.

**Author's Note:**

**I tried to make this chapter longer while ending it without a cliff hanger. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	10. The Phone Call Ch10

**A/N: For Christmas I will be heading on a cruise for a while, may not be till this weekend, but just a heads up. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Rhydian's POV:**

Singing, dancing, and flapping, I wake up to the sound of the doves cooing their morning song. I extend my hands and let out a deep yawn. I feel a warm bundle in my arms and look down.

There in my arms in Maddy Smith. Her hair put into a frenzy, covering half her face like a shield. I see the steady rise and fall of her chest, still in her deep sleep. That is when I smell it. A sweet aroma fills the room and tempts my nose to take another whiff.

_Bacon._ I carefully set Maddy down on the blanket near her crutches, she lets out a soft moan. Once I am sure she is set down comfortably, I head over to the kitchen, following the sweet scent of the bacon. Once I enter I see that Shannon is awake and with coffee, while Tom is at the oven cooking up some bacon and omelets.

Shannon doesn't hear me come in, but Tom glances up from his work, "Morning Mate, you sleep alright last night?" he says, looking back down at the food. Shannon quickly turns around, sees it is me and smiles, "Morning Rhydian."

"Morning, and yes Tom I believe I slept wonderfully last night, Thank you." Shannon looks down to hide her smile. _When they woke up they must of saw Maddy and I. _I feel blood rushing to my face before I sit down next to Shannon and grab myself a cup of Coffee. "Maddy still not up yet?" Shannon ask, sipping another gulp of the coffee.

"Yah, I guess that is understandable though. With the attack and all..." After I say that last part, the room feels tense. "Ah well, I am sure she will me fine. Bacon?" Tom offers, trying to cheer me up. I take up the offer and grab a piece.

We all sat down and talked for a few minutes, before I heard I slight tumbling in the living room. _Maddy's up. _I think with a smirk. I get up from the small round table and head into the living room. I stop in the door and burst out laughing.

Soon Tom and Shannon joined me and saw what I was laughing at. Maddy was on her behind, previously trying to get up, blankets were discarded around the floor. I rush to help Maddy up, "Thanks Rhydian." She says with a slight grumble, still waking up.

Once I hand her the crutches, I lead her to the kitchen. When we enter, I see Maddy's face light up, inhaling the trail of bacon. She lets out a small growl, and her eyes are sparkling. _I still remember when I came back from the wild, it took me a full WEEK for me to get used to all of the human greasy meat. _I help her sit down at the table, once Tom hands her the plate of bacon she immediately digs into the dish of meat. I can't help, but let loose a laugh.

Once Maddy was filled, we talked about our plans for the day. After a minute discussion we all decided we need to go shopping. It is mid-winter and Maddy still has no clean clothes to wear that will fit. A groan escapes Maddy at the thought of shopping, but she agrees anyway.

Just when we were about to leave, the phone rang. We all glanced at it with concern. _The Smiths have been gone for a year, who would be calling? _None of us moved until Maddy waddles over to the phone. On the fifth ring, Maddy finally reaches the phone and answers. "Hello?" She says, uncertain who it is.

I hear a slight disturbance of a voice on the other end. I can't hear what they are saying, but Maddy is smiling. "Thank you," She says and she hangs up...

"Well?" I ask, concerned who it was.

**Who was it on the phone? Why was Maddy smiling? Who knew that she was at the Smith Residence? Update Soon! :D**

**A/N: Sorry for short chapter, I had time in my study hall to type this up. But unfortunately that time is small, hope you enjoyed this tiny chapter! **


	11. Trip Down Memory Lane Ch11

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a LONG while, Happy NewYears! It is officially 2014! Enjoy!**

**Previously:**

_Just when we were about to leave, the phone rang. We all glanced at it with concern. The Smiths have been gone for a year, who would be calling? None of us moved until Maddy waddles over to the phone. On the fifth ring, Maddy finally reaches the phone and answers. "Hello?" She says, uncertain who it is._

_I hear a slight disturbance of a voice on the other end. I can't hear what they are saying, but Maddy is smiling. "Thank you," She says and she hangs up..._

_"Well?" I ask, concerned who it was._

_**Maddy's Pov:**_

"That Rhydian was Mr Jeffery." I said with a slight smirk on my face.

"Meaning?" I swear sometimes it is as if Rhydian has sea weed for a brain.

"Meaning..." I pause adding effect, Tom just rolls his eyes,"... guess who is going to school tomorrow!"

Glancing over I see Tom, acting somewhat happy, hiding all of his excitement. All the while Shannon is squealing, estatic to have her friend back at school. It seemed as if the tense clouds that were a few minutes earlier covering us, magically lifted.

Then all of a sudden my moment of rare happiness was busted replaced my confusement. Still sitting in his chair is Rhydian, his focus distance, his posture tense. "Rhydian?" I ask, slightly alert, "something wrong?"

For a moment he doesn't respond. I look out the window to see what he is staring at but only see the dense forest surrounding the house. I waited a few seconds to make sure he wasn't hesitating a response. After a few seconds more I got worried and poked him. "Rhydian?"

All of a sudden he snapping his focus back on my eyes. "Maddy, you can't go to school." The way he says it so certain and fast.

"What?" Anger mixing with hurt filled my chest," And why not?"

"Mads, do you not remember what happened the last time I got back from the wild and went to school right away?" I flinch at the memory of what happened.

**Flash Back:**

We were all around the fighting mats watching the three K's crowd around Jimi, hitting them with all of there might without breaking their nails. We all had a good laugh after that one.

However, then girls may have just increased Jimi's temper, for the next moment I know he is asking Rhydian to fight with him. For a moment I am confused by the spontaneous request, but remember what lesson we were in.

Rhydian and Jimi were wrestling around, arms locked, when Rhydian flings Jimi to the ground. Rhydian notices he is getting rounded up and heads towards the doors.

"Come back here and fight me leek boy." Jimi taunts. That was the boiling for Rhydian for in a flash he was beside Jimi. After a deep growl, Rhydian picks up Jimi and throws him across the mat.

I was shocked at Rhydian's sudden outburst, ready to help him escape if he starts to wolf out, but he just heads out the doors.

**End of Flash Back:**

"Yes, I think I remember perfectly clear." agitation gnawing on my mind.

"Well then, you know perfectly well why you shouldn't go to school immediately." He added with a shrug at the end.

"Rhydian, the best and fastest way for me to go back to being tame is to going to school. The chances of me losing my temper are slightly increased, but not enough to make it any different?" He just stared back at me with unconvinced eyes.

"Besides, even if I do 'loose it'," Putting my fingers up," the three of you will be there to stop me." Rhydian was about to interject until Shannon piped up. "She is right Rhydian, she will have to go to school sooner or later. And I am rather convinced to sooner."

Rhydian let out a final exhale before responding, "Do you really think you can handle it though?" sincerity laced his voice, "I mean it took me enormous amount of restraint to stop from wolfing out and that was just a few months in the wild."

I give him my signature smile before replying, "Rhydian, I'm pretty sure if I can handle the three K's normally, that I can handle anything with a temper." The ends of Rhydians mouths were twitching at an attempt to hide his smile form my first part, Which he isnt really hiding really well.

"Fine!" He gives in with a dramatic sigh, "Just don't say that i didn't tell you so." Even though his face is tense and serious, hi sparkling eyes tell me a different story.

"Yay!" Shannon shout before picking up her coat," Now can we please go shopping?" She says with a slight whine in her voice.

I nod, as well all gather our belonging and set out through the door to town.

**A/N: Sorry for short ch. I didn't really feel like writing right now, but then I remebered how long it has been since I have updated.**

**NOTICE: My school starts back up Jan. 9, may slow down update time...**


End file.
